Ai shiteru Hyūga
by Akiro Uchiha
Summary: SONG-FIC No se como pudo empezar todo esto que siento en mi interior...Sin pensarlo dos veces seria de él, solo de él. NejiHina


_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo los personajes y el manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La canción tampoco me pertenece, es si tal vez del grupo OV7._

_**Ai shiteru Hyūga**_

**Si tal vez,**

**Pudieras comprender  
que, no se**

**Como expresarme bien  
si tal vez**

**Pudiera hacerte ver  
que no hay otra mujer**

**Mejor que tú para mí**

No se como pudo empezar todo esto que siento en mi interior, tal vez fue después de que ella me perdonará tras casi matarla en los exámenes Chuunin, tal vez fue el día en que terminó en mis brazos llorando por lo… según ella, tonta que había sido al creer que Naruto dejaría su idilio por Sakura-san, o tal vez fue cuando la vi por primera vez detrás de su padre, detrás de Hiashi-sama con su característica timidez. Realmente no lo se, lo único que se ahora es que esa niña, esa gran mujer, esa –aunque ella misma no lo crea- fantástica Kunoichi me trae como un tonto enamorado, y lo peor de todo es que no se como darle a entender que no la cuido por simple deber, que no soy solo un simple protector de la rama secundaria, que no soy más ese duro Neji Hyūga que odia al Sōke, que simplemente no se como decirle lo que mi corazón siente, lo que mi alma me grita cuando la veo, o lo que mi imaginación me dicta cuando la tengo cerca…

**Si, tal vez,**

**Me harías muy feliz  
si tal vez,**

**Me lo podrías decir  
si tal vez,**

**Detalle a detalle  
podrías conquistarme**

**Seria tuya**

_Sin pensarlo dos veces seria de él, solo de él, porque es el único que me escucha, por que simplemente es el único que no me mira como el inútil estorbo del __Sōke, porque es con el único en que puedo ser yo, con el que puedo liberarme por un momento y ser simplemente una persona más, una persona que ríe, que siente, que llora y que por encima de todas las cosas, una persona que lo ama sin importar que el solo esté a su lado porque es su deber proteger a la heredera del __clan Hyūga._

_¡Neji!... niisan… por favor, mirame, por favor, por favor. Mi alma te grita pero tú no la escuchas, mi corazón te llama pero tú no logras entenderlo. Quiero estar contigo por siempre, quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero ser fuerte por ti, quiero ser líder del clan para liberarte de tu desdichado destino, quiero, aunque no sea conmigo y aunque no sea por mi… seas feliz._

_Solo le pido a Kami-sama, y a mi __Okaasan, que así sea solo por un minuto, que así sea por un momento, que así sea en un sueño, que mi niisan pueda ver mis sentimientos, quiero ser, así sea una vez en la vida… Feliz_.

Se dice muchas veces que cundo dos personas se piensan, sus sueños secretos se hacen realidad, se dice que cuando un amor es verdadero, este se puede llegar a realizar. Se puede pensar que solo es una disposición del destino o que estaba escrito, pero no se llega a saber que muchas veces son esos sentimientos… de esos que se ven a través del espejo, los que se confabulan en un universo efímero y perfecto, o tal vez fue Kami-sama y una Okaasan… _**  
**_

**te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
cada día un poco mas**

te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
para mi no hay nadie igual  
no lo hay

**  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
que ya no puedo más  
que ya no puedo más**

Entro a la mansión un poco cansado, bueno, ser junnin de Elite tiene sus dificultades, pero lo haría todo simplemente por verla a ella, simplemente por tener ese olor… ese maravilloso perfume de hierbas y flores que expide todo su cuerpo, simplemente porque me regale una pequeña pero magnifica sonrisa, de esas que solo ella puede dar, esas que refresca el alma y da vida al instante.

_Lo veo entrar, se que esta cansado, se que viene de una misión y se como siempre que me mira desde el living, pero que daría yo porque se acercara y me diera un simple beso, así sea en mi mejilla, así sea en mi frente, así sea de mentiras, pero quisiera que solo por una vez pudiera hacerlo._

Se que no hay nadie en la mansión, porque si no fuera así seguramente ella estuviera practicando con Hanabi-sama su perfecto Jūken, además estuviera con sus ropas habituales, pero hoy esta con lindo Kimono azul pálido, bordado con pequeñas flores de sakuras, solo una palabra se viene a mi mente…_"PERFECTA"._

¡Pero que!..Kuso… Lo dije en voz alta porque ella repentinamente voltea su rostro hacia mí, tiene ese perfecto sonrojo en sus mejillas y un leve brillo en sus ojos color luna, esos ojos parecidos a los míos, esos ojos de pureza y verdad.

_¿Puede ser cierto lo que mis oídos escucharon?, o solo es mi mente que me hace una mala jugada, ¿acaso lo escuche decirme… perfecta?, simplemente lo miro, siento mi cara arder, y el solo me mira pensativo, ¿Qué piensas neji-niisan?, pensarás en mi, o solo en disculparte._

No puedo negarlo, no puedo más, necesito salir de esta jaula solo un momento, necesito sentirme libre con la mujer que mi alma pide a gritos, atrás el Sōke, atrás el Bouke. Dirijo mis pasos a mi perfecta prima, ella se levanta súbitamente y yo solo puedo decirle… _perdóneme Hinata-sama, pero esto que llevo dentro me esta matando, déjeme ser libre por una sola vez. _Se que ella no entiende mis palabras, así que la acerco a mi y muy lentamente dirijo mi boca a sus puros y virginales labios, se que no soy digno, pero mi corazón me grita cada vez más y más, solo puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios, y en un movimiento perfecto el espacio que nos separaba queda reducido a nada.

_Por Kami, esto es verdad… ¡no! Debe ser un sueño, pero no creo que soñar se sienta tan perfectamente palpable, ¡Neji-niisan me esta besando!, no me lo puedo creer, se que debo hacer algo, así que muevo mis labios, se que soy torpe, pero debería entender que él es el primero… ¡EL PRIMERO!, mi primer beso y con la persona que más quiero._

Pero… Hinata-sama me esta correspondiendo, será verdad, si, es verdad, me corresponde a aunque se que es su primera vez puedo sentir como sus labios hacen una danza perfecta con los míos… son un manjar de Dioses, son divinidad encarnada en un ángel. Subo mis manos hasta su rosto y hago profundizar nuestro beso, es que es simplemente mágico.

_Me separo muy lentamente de él, pero no porque quiera, sino porque ya mis pulmones piden ese vital aire. Abro mis ojos muy lentamente y puedo ver por primera vez una sonrisa en los labios de mí querido niisan, aun tiene sus manos en mi rostro y puedo sentir cada caricia que me da… ligero pero intenso, suave pero abrumador… todo se agolpa dentro de mí, así que solo de mi boca sale un ligero… __ai shiteru neji-niisan._

¡¿Cómo?!... dijo que me amaba, definitivamente debo salir de aquí, mi mente me esta dando malas pasada, pero cuando intento alejarme de ella, simplemente me rodea por la cintura con sus perfectos brazos y me dice que la perdone, que perdone todo lo que hizo, que perdone todo lo que dijo, pero como voy a perdonarla si no ha dicho nada, como voy a perdonarla si lo único que ha hecho ella es sufrir.

_Me aferro a el como si fuera lo ultimo de mi vida, como si dependiera de él, pero es así, dependo de su mirada, dependo de su fuerza y dependo de su silencioso amor, porque se que en ese beso me demostró todo el amor que podría tener hacia mi. De pronto siento como me rodea con sus brazos y baja un poco para quedar a la altura de mi oído, y muy bajito me dice ai shiteru Hinata-Sama._

Ella me mira con una alegría sincera, y me regala una de sus placenteras sonrisas, definitivamente a veces debemos dejarnos llevar, no creo que sea mi destino, simplemente es mi impulso de amor, porque eso es lo que siento amor, Te amo Hinata- Sama, Te amo Hinata Hyūga

**Pues, tal vez,**

**El mundo aprenderá  
con nuestro amor  
lo bello que es amar  
y tal vez**

**Lo vuelva a repetir  
pareja por pareja**

**El mundo entero al fin**

Definitivamente son de estos amores de los que se habla en el tiempo, son de estos en los que se sufre y se aprecia, en los que se entiende y se esmeran, son en estos amores donde se aman de verdad… son donde personas como Neji Hyūga y Hinata Hyūga viven desesperadamente no importando nada más, no importando la sangre, las apariencias ni el destino, simplemente viviendo, simplemente queriendo, simplemente amando.

Son de este tipo de amores los cuales pareja por pareja debe repetir y todo el mundo entero entre sí.

**te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
cada día un poco mas**

te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
para mi no hay nadie igual  
no lo hay

**  
Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto  
que ya no puedo más  
que ya no puedo más**


End file.
